Il suffit de demander
by Lucas Reddeck
Summary: Drago a été investi d'une mission bien particulière par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ses pensées s'égarent parfois. Lorsque la magie s'en mêle, les chose prennent un tout autre tour.


Il ne se souvenait plus exactement quand cela avait commencé. Il était pourtant sûr de la haïr. Il n'avait jamais autant haï personne. Avec ses manières et son attitude de miss-je-sais-tout. Et pourtant, elle était là, dans ses pensées. Sans arrêt. Malgré la situation actuelle, et avec tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Hermione. Le prénom franchit ses lèvres sans même qu'il y prit garde, comme un oiseau trop longtemps maintenu en cage. Il l'écouta résonner sous l'immense voûte de la Salle sur Demande et s'évanouir lentement. Il savait comment réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, mais le procédé était complexe et lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits éveillé, enfermé ici. Il ne voyait presque plus personne et la solitude commençait à lui peser, il était forcé de l'admettre. Alors elle revenait dans ses pensées. Encore et toujours. Obsédante. Son sang de Malefoy se glaçait dans ses veines quand il pensait à elle, mais son cœur d'adolescent se mettait à battre la chamade. Il ne devait et ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Surtout pas maintenant, alors que tous comptaient sur lui. Il devait réparer cette armoire. Il déroula à nouveau le parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits les sortilèges permettant de remettre l'Armoire à Disparaître en état de marche. Il était presque au bout de sa peine. Encore quelques petites formules, et tout serait prêt. Grâce à lui. Et on le récompenserait pour ça. Finalement, il finit par prononcer la dernière des incantations. Rien ne changea, et il ignorait s'il avait réussi. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa une pomme sur le plancher de l'Armoire. Il referma la porte et murmura la formule. Quand il rouvrit la porte, la pomme s'était volatilisée. Il s'autorisa un cri de joie. Ça marchait ! Mais avant de véritablement s'enthousiasmer, il devait vérifier que l'Armoire marchait bien dans l'autre sens. Si oui, son plan avait de grandes chances de réussir, et il serait récompensé par Lord Voldemort lui-même ! Il essaya de se concentrer sur cette pensée, mais c'est à Hermione qu'il pensa quand il prononça la formule de retour. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulait de penser sans cesse à elle. Il y eut un grand bruit et l'Armoire à Disparaître sembla se déformer dans tous les sens, avant de reprendre sa forme initiale. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et l'Armoire régurgita un objet deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Interdit, Drago contempla le lit à baldaquins qui trônait devant lui. Avec ses rideaux rouges tendus, il était impossible de s'y tromper, il appartenait à un Gryffondor. Quand son cœur se fut calmé, il entendit un bruit, régulier et léger. Une respiration. Prudemment, baguette à la main, il s'approcha du lit et entrouvrit légèrement les rideaux. Il dut se pincer pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui, Hermione dormait paisiblement, blottie sous les couvertures. Il recula précipitamment et trébucha sur une chaise, qui tenait en équilibre une série d'objets hétéroclites qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol dans un grand vacarme. Hermione se réveilla, paniquée et bascula du lit. Drago se releva, quand elle l'apperçut. La peur qui recouvrait son visage se mua alors en haine. Il sentit son propre visage se crisper alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il la méprisait pour ses origines moldues, son comportement odieux, son attitude, pour tout ce qu'elle était, au final. Il voulait la voir morte. Elle se tenait là, immobile, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, et elle s'endormirait à jamais. Il leva sa baguette. Elle avait lu la détermination dans ses yeux, et elle s'approcha d'un pas, le fixant froidement dans les yeux, résolue à affronter la mort en face. Elle réussissait à paraître héroïque, même en pyjama. Elle s'approcha encore, et le bout de la baguette de Drago n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Deux mots. Il n'avait que deux mots à dire. Deux mots, et elle tomberait, morte avant d'avoir touché le sol. Deux mots, et il verrait la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

Embrasse moi.

Ces deux mots brisèrent le silence et l'écho sembla les faire durer une éternité. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais ça lui avait semblé la chose à faire. Il abaissa sa baguette en tremblant, le souffle court. Il ne vit pas Hermione s'approcher, mais il sentit le contact de ses lèvres. C'était elle, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé ! Leur baiser, d'abord timide, devint fougueux et passionné. Drago l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Elle avait hanté son esprit des mois durant, et désormais elle était là ! Il la serra dans ses bras, savourant chaque seconde de ce contact. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il voulait rester ici pour toujours. Avec elle. Après un long moment, elle rompit son étreinte et recula d'un pas pour regarder autour d'elle. Son regarde se fixa sur l'Armoire à Disparaître, qui trônait à côté du lit. Elle était en train de comprendre. Comme si son plan, son plan à lui, pouvait échapper à son cerveau. Elle se retourna lentement, cherchant son regard, posait des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Personne ne le pouvait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ramassé sa baguette. La vue brouillée par les larmes, le cœur déchiré par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il prit le temps de contempler son visage une dernière fois.

Oubliettes.

Son visage devint neutre, vidé de toute expression, de la joie de vivre qui l'habitait habituellement. Alors, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il l'allongea sous les couvertures, la borda, et murmura la formule de transport. Le lit et son occupante disparurent, le laissant seul avec son chagrin. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Un miroir en pied se tenait là. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Sans doute n'y était-il pas. La Salle sur Demande offrait toujours ce dont on avait le plus besoin. Elle ne se trompait jamais. Il avait à peine la force de lever sa baguette vers le miroir.

Oubliettes.


End file.
